MARSOC/Bio
The United States Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command (MARSOC), is a part of the US Special Operations Command, SOCOM. Its core services comprise of direct action, peacekeeping services, and reconnaissance. MARSOC also engages in counter-terrorism missions, information warfare, and unconventional warfare. Recruits undergo SERE training, Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape, and train in irregular warfare. MARSOC comprises roughly 2,500 Marines and sailors, and is currently commanded by Major General Paul E. Lefebvre. MARSOC's organization was finalized in 2007. The base unit of MARSOC is the fifteen-man Marine Special Operations Team (MSOT), which is commanded by a Captain (O-3), and has three fireteams, a Navy Hospital Corpsman and a radio operator. MARSOC is based at Camp Lejeune, North Carolina and is split into three subordinate commands. __TOC__ Battle vs. Xenomorphs (by Redkite525) MARSOC: Aliens: Two HMMWV’s pull up outside a 3 level multi-storey car park, ahead of them is the entrance, the multi-storey is empty with the exception of a few cars as it is night time, eight MARSOC operators get out of the HMMWV’s and gather around the first vehicle and the team leader. “Alright, this is where there have been reports of attacks on civilians, keep it tight and stay sharp, stick in a line behind me, two meters distance, let’s go.” The team walk in order lead by the team leader, followed by the two machine gunners, followed by the marksman then followed by the four riflemen. They walk up the short flat hill up into the first car park, ahead of them seven large black figures are gathered around something about twelve meters away, “What the heck? Contact, sharpen up,this is it.” whispered the team leader. The team stop and all drop to a crouch and watch the seven black figures in the dark, “Everyone get your eyes on, Marksman, up here”, the marksman leaves his spot in the line and moves toward the team leader but as he does an Alien appears from the left of the line and grabs the machine gunner behind the team leader, the machine gunner screams as he is pulled away into the darkness and this alarmed all the black figures which are also Aliens, they turned away from the body they were feeding on and looked at the MARSOC operators, “Contact! Contact! The team leader shouted”, the Operativess opened fire on the Aliens which scattered and sprinted at the team, as they sprinted an Alien takes several SAW bullets to it's chest and head and collapses , but the aliens continued their charge, “Jesus! Get back! Get back!” the team leader shouts, the team leader stands up and began spraying his rifle, the other operators run toward a door to their right which had stairs up, one by one the operators run through the door and secure the start of the stairs, finally the team leader comes through the door and only in time as the Aliens reached the door seconds before it is closed. The Aliens try to push open the door but three riflemen, the machine gunner and marksman hold the door shut, as the Aliens try to overpower the operators and get through the door, two aliens brake off from the group and climb outside the multi-storey window and up to next floor, they run through the door and down the stairs, however the team leader who is trying to think of a plan hears the Aliens coming down the stairs and raises his rifle, the other rifleman joined him in this. The Aliens charge down the stairs and reach the final few steps before they can see all the operators, one of the aliens leaps the final steps and lands on the rifleman crushing him before then mercilessly scratching his chest , this draws the attention of the machine gunner, he looks away from the door to the alien and they make eye contact, the alien charges at the machine gunner but he raises his SAW just in time and fires tearing the alien apart . The other alien runs down the stairs toward the team leader, he pulls the trigger on his gun and two rounds come out of the gun before it clicks, the rounds hit the alien’s chest but did not hinder it, the team leader throws down HK416 and draws his MEU pistol, he fires his entire magazine which hit the Alien in the head and it collapsed just centimetres before the leader . The Operatives holding the door start to be overpowered, the team leader picks up his HK416 and reloads it, “On a count of three we ditch the door and sprint up the steps, when we get too the next door, rifles and machine hold the stairs, marksman, check if the coast in clear, three, two, one, now!” The Operatives leave the door and sprint up the stairs and reach the door, the three riflemen stop at the stairs and wait until they hear aliens pile through the door, the team leader joins the riflemen and machinegunner and the marksman runs through the door and looks out toward the car park floor. It is dark and deserted and he notices a steep hill up to the roof floor , suddenly two aliens appear from the window, one leaps onto the Marksman and the other runs through the door, The aliens stormed up the stairs, the team fire and instantly cut down an alien as they run up to stairs, however in the gun fire an Alien climbs up the wall under the last set of stairs and leaps into the group of Marines landing on two riflemen, the Alien bites digs it's tail into one of the riflemen on the floor then scratches another as he tries to get up ,enraged by the sudden deaths of two of his comradres the machine gunner turns and fires, the SAW rounds overpower the Alien and it collapses filled with many bullet holes , however suddenly a Alien storms through the door behind the team and scratches the machine gunner several times in the back he collapses and sucums to his wounds , the team leader and remaining rifleman turn and unload their current magazines into the Alien, ripping it apart . The marksman grabs the Alien's hands and it tries to scratch him and holds them back but he begins to be over-powered, the marksman release his grip on the Aliens right claw and dodges it's swipe before drawing his KA-BAR knife and digging it into the Alien's thought, it staggers back in pain, the Marksman gets up and raises his M14 DMR firing one round into it's head, the round goes straight though the Alien's head, killing it instantly . The marksman runs back through the door,“Follow me, we have to get out of here!” shouts the Marksman. The team leader and rifleman turn and sprint through the door and across the floor. The team head up the hill to the roof floor,"We can call an EVAC chopper or some support or something" said the team leader, the team run to the middle of the roof car pack and drop to a crouch in the triangle position, the team leader puts his rifle on his back and fiddles with his radio but it does not work, the marksman turns to him and puts down his rifle to try and help but as he does an Alien climbs up from the floor below, it sprints at the team and whips the marksman in the head slicing his throat and sending him flying back , the rifleman turns to fire but he Alien swipes at him, slashing him across the face before grabbing his head and throwing him away , the team leader draws his KA-BAR knife and lunges at the Alien but the Alien whips him in the stomach with it's tail sending him flying back onto a car bonet. The team leader coughs as he was winded, the Alien runs at him with its mouth open, ready to finish it’s kill, the team leader pulls out his MEU pistol and shoots the Alien in the leg, it staggers to the floor just before the team leader then limps quickly toward him, it knocks away his pistol and trys to reach the team leaders chest, he puts up his legs to hold it back but it begins to overpower him, the team leader tries to get his HK416 off his back and with the last of his strength his pushed the Alien back and pulls the rifle off his backl, he pulls the rifle up and drives it into the Alien’s open mouth as it runs at him again, “Drop dead you mother f-”, he pulls the trigger and unloads his entire magazine into the Alien's head and it falls back dead , he stumbles up and looks down on the body before raising his rifle in and roaring in victory. Winner: MARSOC Expert's Opinion Although it was hard to determine the victor at the start, it is evident that with the advantage of weaponary and the ability to engage the aliens at range in combination with their training MARSOC are superior, although the aliens have speed and the ability to kill instantly with their swipes, they were just no match for MARSOC's weaponary such as the SAW, this was however a close match because MARSOC would have stood little chance without their weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vietnamese Special Operation Force (by Urbancommando77) No Battle written Expert's Opinion The MARSOC defeated the Dac Cong because of their superior training and weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios